


性幻想

by Amarantine



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Fortress of Solitude, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 哈尔的脑洞很大。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Hal Jordan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	性幻想

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是漫画里曾经有一次哈尔YY超人特别凶神恶煞地训诫自己并且扬言要支配自己，台词十分羞耻不忍直视……嗯哈尔的脑洞真的很大XDDDD

超人只用单手就把绿灯侠按在了墙上。  
速度太快以至于后者来不及反抗，氪星人的力量使得地球人背后的墙面龟裂开来，幸而有灯戒的光环保护他才没有受伤，但那强力的冲击产生的震荡仍然让他晕眩，他听见卡尔-艾尔厉声说道：“哈尔，你把一切都搞砸了。”  
他试图辩解，然而超人气势汹汹的架势让他缩了缩身体，他咬着嘴唇，思考着应对的答话，这时对方掷出的下一句话更是让他心惊：  
“你必须被惩罚。”  
哈尔微微垂下眼帘，不去与那双瞪红了的眼睛对视，他试图辩解，但还没来得及开口就听见严厉的数落声入耳。  
“你真是一团糟，你已经是个成年人了，一个能力不下于我的超级英雄，然而你却连照顾自己都做不好，瞧瞧你这破烂的公寓，哪像个人住的地方。从今以后由我来照顾你，我会接管你所有的问题，而你将沦为我的奴隶。”  
哈尔沉默不语，对方所说的话基本属实，他没有什么反驳的余地，超人看起来对此十分满意，他这样宣布道：  
“所以什么时候我想操你，你就得老老实实张开腿。”  
宽大有力的另一只手轻而易举地将绿灯侠下身的制服撕成了破碎的点点星光，地球人私密的下体被迫暴露在了空气中。钢铁之躯的膝盖顶开地球人的双腿，粗硬的性器对准他紧闭的穴口后就捅了进去，撑开他的私密之处的肌肉，疼得哈尔惊叫出声，他由是挣扎起来。  
正如超人所说，真打起来绿灯侠并不比超人弱，他现在还可以具象出什么东西来狠狠地打中那颗长着乌黑鬈发的脑袋，让自己摆脱这样的困境。灯戒似乎响应了他的念头微微地闪动了一下，而这也被超人敏锐的观察力捕捉到了，他威胁性地掐着绿灯侠的手腕，力道足以让他感觉到其中的含义：“你的灯戒从今以后只能用来召唤我，听懂了吗？”  
与超人魁梧的身型相比，被摆弄在鼓掌间的他作为一个人类显得十分柔弱无力。哈尔无措地微微点点头，紧接着那根氪星阴茎猛地推入体内，热烫的压迫感让他几乎喘不过气来，很快超人开始摆动腰部，像操一个廉价的妓女一样飞快而激烈地干着他。  
哈尔眼冒金星，胡乱地喊叫着，他虽然习惯于浮在空中，此时被氪星人的老二支撑着全身却是一种全新的体验。戴着白色长手套的双手手腕被牢牢按在头顶，他放弃了抵抗，完全屈服于暴烈的速度和力量之下，超人的每一下都精准地命中他的前列腺，又深又狠的撞击让他不由自主地蜷起腿，却被对方握着大腿固定在原位以方便他稳定地进出。绿灯侠感觉自己的公寓已经要被节奏震塌了，但他已经无暇关注自己住处的建筑状况，氪星人的胯部拍打着他挺翘的屁股，体内甜美的那一点被反复地摩擦、碾压，他的阴茎硬得几乎抵住小腹，湿漉漉地淌着前液，无法满足让他发出了哀怨的呻吟，混杂着一连串“求求你”的低语。  
“你这满腹牢骚、饥渴的小婊子，你根本算不上是个男人。”  
就连这些羞辱的话语都加剧了他此刻的渴望感，他颤抖着的身体已经失去了力气，两条修长精瘦的腿挂在超人强壮的手臂上，在他体内冲刺的力道几乎要将他击昏。  
“你喜欢这样，渴望被我征服，被我侵犯，这才是你的本性。”  
排山倒海版的快感已经让哈尔眼前模糊，他想要辩驳，想要求饶，想要反抗，但话到嘴边却变成了谄媚的叫淫：“求你再深一点，再重一点……”

“哈尔……哈尔？”  
绿灯侠抬起头，正对上超人询问的目光，那双蓝色的眼睛像两颗剔透的宝石，包裹着中间深色的瞳孔，氪星人温和地为自己稍时的离席而道歉：  
“抱歉我离开得有点久了，孤独堡垒里的研究室出了点机器人无法解决的小故障。”  
他看着如梦初醒一般的哈尔继续说道： “你盯着这杯茶微笑了好久。”克拉克顿了顿，“想到了什么好事？能跟我分享一下吗？”  
孤独堡垒的主人为绿灯侠沏的茶已经不再冒热气，翡翠骑士放下了手中抱着的那杯琥珀色的液体，将注意力放在了对他来说更有吸引力的对象上。  
棕发的星际守护者微笑着摇了摇头，用他那一贯充满风情的眼神示意让对方猜猜看。  
“哈尔……”克拉克的声音有些发黏，“你知道我不是荣恩，也不是布鲁斯，猜不出来你在想什么。”  
那张全地球最著名的英俊面容立刻露出了些许苦恼表情，这倒是让哈尔有些承受不住了，他笑出了声：“我在想你把我按在墙上。”  
克拉克疑惑的目光显示他还没明白过来怎么回事。  
“你要我服从于你，做你的奴隶，不允许我反抗。”  
哈尔满意地看到了童子军的眼中一闪而过的惊愕，他故意说下去：“你撕开了我的制服，强迫我，插入我，你叫我小婊子，还不许我高潮。”  
克拉克的脸似乎有点红，但那也许只是光线带来的错觉。  
“我一直在求你放过我，但你置若罔闻，我最后屈服了，我——”  
超人站了起来。  
他真的比自己高，肩膀也更宽，张开手臂时强壮的背阔肌形成一个漂亮的倒三角，胸膛和手臂上都覆盖着结实的肌肉，蓝色的紧身衣很好地勾出了超人完美的男性身材。  
哈尔仰起头看着自己的恋人，舔了舔红润的嘴唇。  
窘迫的表情早已消失，克拉克镇定自如地回视着哈尔，然后俯下了身。  
轻柔的触感擦上嘴唇，柔软的唇瓣压了上来，这个吻深入得有些过分，超人温柔的舌头撬开他的齿列，进入他的口腔内探索着每一处，与他的舌头纠缠起来。  
在他们分开之后，棕色和蓝色的眼睛享受着柔情的对视之时，克拉克突然狡黠地眨了眨眼，那双湛蓝的眼珠似乎被点亮了一般闪烁着：  
“你想试一下吗？”


End file.
